


First Date

by ravenclawswimmer



Series: Lena and Kara: The New Adventures of Supergirl [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, First Date, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawswimmer/pseuds/ravenclawswimmer
Summary: Lena and Kara try to have their first date but Supergirling gets in the way. Direct follow up to “Who’s Asking” but from Lena’s POV. A little angst with a happy ending. Set around Season 4, Episode 11.





	First Date

“Lena Luther, will you go on a date with me?”

Lena sucked in air and responded, “Who’s asking? Kara? Or Supergirl?” 

Kara looked at Lena dumbfounded. Shit. Lena did not mean to bring this up right now. Not when she was so close to getting what she always wanted. Well, what did she expect? After Kara just stormed in there and kissed her, she was having trouble thinking straight. She started to rub her temples with both hands and gave Kara a strained look.

Kara opened her mouth to say something, changed her mind, tried again, changed her mind, and finally settled on, “You knew?”

“Yes, Kara, I have eyes.” Lean deadpanned. “The better question is when were you planning on telling me?” 

Kara’s eyes searched Lena’s face for clues on what Lena was feeling. Clearly, this was not what Kara had expected. “I wanted to, Lena. You have to believe me. It just became too risky, especially now that I had to cut ties with DEO to protect my identity. And erase Alex’s memory of me being Supergirl… plus the longer I waited to tell you the harder it became.”

“I get it, Kara. You were trying to protect me. You were trying to protect you.” Lena sighed but her face was still an emotionless mask. 

Kara knitted her eyebrows together and looked down at the floor. This made her look like a very sad, very repentant puppy dog. “Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad. I’m hurt. I’m hurt because you couldn’t trust me with your secret.” Lena understood why Kara would hide this from her initially, yet hadn’t she proven herself time and time again? How did Kara think they were going to date without Lena knowing? Lena sighed again. Kara was such an idiot sometimes. A lovable idiot. But an idiot nonetheless.

Kara grimaced. “I do trust you! I did want to tell you… it’s been so hard trying to keep this secret from you… especially when James knows, and Winn knows… and J’onn knows…” Kara stopped abruptly, likely due the fact that Lena’s emotionless mask was suddenly broken by disbelief and anger.

“What do you not understand about a secret identity, Kara?” Lena whisper yelled at Kara. “Not only are you TERRIBLE at hiding it, but you told everybody about it - everybody but me!” Lena took a step back from Kara and crossed her arms. Kara was once again at a loss for words and looked terrified at the prospect of making the situation worse. “You know what? I am mad.”

“No, no, no… that’s the last thing I want Lena. I’m so sorry. Can we talk more? What can I do?” Suddenly, Kara’s head tilted as she looked off into the distance.

“Got another stomach emergency?” Lena gently prodded.

“Ha. Ha.” Kara sarcastically laughed, then her forehead crinkled in worry, “I’m so, so, so sorry, Lena, I hear sirens. I have to go….”

Well, at least she’s getting the truth now. Lena roller her eyes. She uncrossed her arms and gestured to the window. Even though she knew who Kara was, it still startled her to see Kara take off her glasses, rip open her flowered button up shirt to display her family crest, and then with a dramatic super speed twirl, stand transformed into a superhero.

“Lena, I’ll be right back. Just wait... wait for us to talk.”

\--

Lena could not focus as she scrolled through her work email. She was rereading the same email for the fourth time when Jess knocked on the door and stuck her head in.

“Just wanted to make sure you were ready for your 10:45…” Jess looked around the room. “Wasn’t Miss Danvers here?”

Damn it. “Yeah… she had to leave.” The look of disbelief on Jess’s face let Lena know that she had been outside her office the whole time and had definitely not seen Kara leave. Well, maybe it was harder to cover for a superhero than she thought. She ignored the look on Jess’ face and plunged on “I’ll be ready for the meeting, I am just putting some finishing touches on the presentation.”

“Great.” Jess paused and look over Lena’s shoulder. Her eyebrows were raised in surprise. “Ah, also there’s somebody to see you?”

Lena turned to look out the window to see Supergirl, arms crossed, hovering outside her window. She rolled eyes. This was the new normal, huh? As Lena walked to the window to let Kara in, Jess made a speedy retreat out of the office. Kara touched down next to Lena and Lena closed the window behind her. They stared at each other for a second, not knowing who was supposed to start first.

“Look-“ Lena started.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I shouldn’t have just come here to kiss you without any warning. I shouldn’t have lied to you.”

Lena stared at Supergirl. At Kara. “I don’t think I can do this with you dressed like that…”

“I’m still me, Lena.”

“But are you? Kara has always been my friend. But Supergirl?”

“I can change?”

“No, I already told Jess you left.” Lena sighed. Kara looked into Lena’s eyes, pleading. “Okay. We can try.”

Kara broke into a giant smile and moved in close.

“No. I’m not kissing you like this.”

Kara waggled her eyebrows at Lena. “Oh, we will see.” She flashed another smile and was out the window before Lena could respond.

“I’m still mad.”

\--

The rest of the day was a blur of presentations and meetings. Lena kept rethinking her decision. Normally, she would call Kara to talk to her if she had something weighing on her mind. Was it worth ruining their friendship on the hopes of something more? She never thought Kara would return her feelings. She had loved Kara since the first time they met. She was her first friend in National City. Kara was the only person she could really be herself with. But Supergirl? Supergirl was an all-powerful being that thought she knew what was best for humans. Supergirl thought that Earth needed her protection. But when Lena made the only thing that could protect Earth from Supergirl, Supergirl didn’t trust Lena with that power. Sure, Supergirl had saved her multiple times. And it’s not like she wanted to wipe aliens off the face of the Earth like other members of her family. But while Kara was her best friend, Supergirl was… not. Her phone dinged and broke her out of her daze. Kara had been sending her texts all day with a lot more heart emojis than usual. 

-Can’t wait until our date! <3 K-

Lena unsuccessfully tried to dampen her smile. She tossed her phone across the room and put her head in her hands. Ugh, she was in deep.

\--

Unfortunately, they had a while to wait for their date. Lena was busy working late most nights and Kara already had plans with Alex that weekend. So, they made a plan for the following weekend. To make matters worse, they had to cancel their lunch dates, too. Kara was busy reporting and (she assumed) Supergirling as the Children of Liberty seemed to be gaining momentum in the city. Lena resented the fact that she missed their time together so much. 

When the next Friday rolled around, to say that Lena was nervous was an understatement. Yet, the more nervous she got, the more frustrated she got. She was the CEO of hugely successful tech company! She helped put her mother behind bars! She survived Lex’s attempts on her life! She could definitely go on a date without being a blustering moron. Nonetheless, she had to a take a deep, settling breath every time she thought back to their brief kiss in her office. 

Trying to settle her nerves, she picked a black dress with a deep plunging neck line, left her hair down, and put her trademark red lipstick on. She shrugged as she looked in the mirror- maybe this dress was too revealing? Or maybe it was just what she needed to fluster Kara and make the playing field a little more even.

She made it the restaurant at 8 o’clock sharp and was reading through the menu when she got a text from Kara.

-Emergency. I’ll try to get there later. So sorry.-

She knew this might happen. She knew Kara probably had a legitimate excuse. But it didn’t change the fact that she was stood up. She left the restaurant with as much grace as she could muster, head held high, and headed home to eat a kale salad. Alone.

\--

She woke up the next morning to a light knock on her apartment door. She grumbled over to the door, peaked through the peephole to see Kara with a bouquet of flowers. She ran her hand through her hair, smoothed out her silk pajamas, and opened the door.

“I hope I didn’t wake you! I’m so sorry about last night! I know I keep having to apologize for things but I am really sorry! I got you these flowers this morning. I wasn’t sure what kind you liked, but I thought they were pretty. There was a nuclear reactor and I had to disarm it and then there was risk of radiation and…”

If Kara wasn’t a super, Lena was worried she would have passed out for talking so fast without a breath. Lena held her hand up to cut Kara off. “I know I saw it on the news. Do you want to come in?”

“I actually just got some intel I have to check out, but I just wanted to give you these. And see if you were free tonight? We could try again?”

Lena accepted the flowers, pursed her lips, and responded the only way she knew how when Kara asked her something. “Sure.”

Kara’s hand raised in triumph as she yelled “woowoo!”. She leaned in to peck Lena on the cheek, but was off running the other direction before Lena knew she was gone. Lena’s hand went to her cheek where heat from Kara’s lips remained. She sighed. The flowers really were pretty.

\--

It took her less time to get ready Saturday night; it was the second time she had done it in two days. This time when she walked into the restaurant, she saw Kara already sitting at their table. Her glasses were slowly sliding down her nose as looked at the menu. Lena couldn’t help but stare. She was beautiful.

As Lena pulled out her chair to sit down, she startled Kara. Kara tried to jump up and almost knocked over the water on the able. Lena raised her eyebrows, however with Kara’s nervous giggle, her expression softened. 

“Hey, fancy meeting you here.” Kara still looked flustered and Lena hoped it was her dress.

“It’s so nice of you to show up.” Lena joked. No sooner had the words left her mouth when Kara got a far off look on her face, clearly listening to something Lena could not hear. “No, you’ve got to be kidding me, Kara.”

“Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.”

Those were not the words Lena would have chosen to describe the situation. She could not believe this was happening again. She was furious that Supergirl kept ruining her time with Kara. Her lips pursed together as she looked away from Kara. At least Kara saw the dress this time.

\--

Lena woke up the next morning expecting another apology visit from Kara so she washed her face and put her hair up before turning the coffee pot on. She kept her phone close all morning and she was starting to get a little frustrated as the morning past with no word from Kara. Just because Lena wasn’t a super hero didn’t mean she didn’t have a busy schedule, too. However, she managed to make it to both dates. She sighed and decided she would go into work. She tried to look over her project in the lab but was having more and more trouble focusing on the task at hand and not wondering about what could possibly keep Kara from at least texting an apology today. When she finally went home for dinner she was in a sour mood.

\--

Monday morning came and she went to work as if nothing out of the ordinary happened (or rather, didn’t happen) the past weekend. A news alert popped up on her phone and while she tried to ignore it, once she saw “Supergirl” in the headline she knew she had to click on it. It seemed like a normal news day for the girl of steel- she was spotted apprehending some bank robbers. When Lena watched the video, though, she could tell something wasn’t right. However, she couldn’t place her finger on what was off. Supergirl physically looked exactly the same. Lena watched the video again. She noticed one of the robbers was hobbling and his buddy had a black eye. Did Supergirl beat up the bank robbers before turning them in? She watched it again. Supergirl’s face seemed blank and her eyes were missing their normal twinkle. UGH she couldn’t believe the words ‘normal twinkle’ just ran through her brain. She watched the video again. Okay. She was worried. 

\--

When she got to Catco, Kara was no where to be seen. She wasn’t too surprised. But really, how did she keep her day job if she was always flying away to save the world?

As she was walking back to L-Corp, she heard someone yelling “Supergirl! Help! Supergirl!” Her heels weren’t necessarily made for running, but that didn’t stop her from booking it over to the screaming woman. She skidded to a stop as Supergirl touched down, the whoosh of air blowing a few stray pieces of Lena’s hair out of her meticulous bun. The woman appeared to be in no apparent danger as she handed Supergirl a small box. Supergirl raised her right arm ready to fly away when Lena tentatively touched her left arm. As Supergirl turned to look at Lena, Lena stared into Supergirl’s eyes, surprised to see no look of recognition. Lena abruptly dropped her hand off of the girl of steel, letting it fall lamely at her side.

“-ah, are you okay?”

Supergirl’s eyes narrowed and the other woman leaned over to whisper something into Supergirl’s ear.

“I’m fine, Miss Luthor,” Supergirl replied.

Miss. Luthor? Was this some kind of role play thing they were doing now?

Supergirl turned away from Lena, and with no glance back, flew away. Lena stared at the blue and red blur as it zipped back to the sky. By the time she brought her eyes back to Earth, the other woman was gone. Getting stood up was one thing, but getting gifts from some other woman? Lena wasn’t as furious as she was confused. Was Kara affected by some sort of Kryptonite? Mind control? Whoever she just saw was not the Supergirl that she knew.

\--

She had just made it back to her office when Jess told her that Nia Nal was here and wanted to talk to her about Kara. Well, this ought to be good. “Send her in.”

“Hey, Lena. I didn’t know who else to come to. I think something is wrong with Supergirl.”

“Supergirl? I thought you wanted to talk to be about Kara?” Lena asked.

“Oh… ah…”

“She told you, too?! Holy FUCK Kara!”

Nia’s eyeballs expanded to saucers. Nia tepidly ventured, “I’m sorry, I thought... I thought you knew? She talks about you all the time?” 

Lena rubbed her forehead with her hand. “Okay, so you think something’s wrong with Kara?”

“So, yes. I have these powers… I have these dreams-“

Dreams? Of course, Kara’s assistant has “dreams”

“-I know what you are thinking-“

Shit. Can she read minds?

“-but these dreams are prophetic. I have a gift. I’m just not sure how to interpret them yet.”

Well that’s… less useful. “I’m sorry, are you asking me to help you interpret your dream?” Lena was losing her patience. Something was going on with Kara and while she was happy somebody else noticed, this was not how she wanted to be spending her time.

“No, no. I just keep having these flashes of Kara looking into a mirror. But mirrorKara isn’t just a mirror image of Kara. It’s like she can do her own things. So, I called Brainy to help. He agreed, of course, but he can’t use the DEO resources without drawing attention to things,” Nia explained.

“So you need L-Corp’s resources? Of course.” Lena was halfway through her sentence when Nia fell asleep in the chair. She shook her head in disbelief. First, Kara stood her up and now a CatCo assistant was falling asleep in her office right in front of her. My how the mighty have fallen.

With an abrupt jerk, Nia came back to consciousness looking very concerned. “Same mirror thing. This time mirrorKara looked trapped and scared.”

“So you think our Kara is trapped in a mirror?” Lena asked.

“Well maybe. It’s usually not that straight forward. It does seem like Kara is trapped, though.”

“And there’s a mirror image Super trying to be Supergirl?”

“It’s possible.” Nia replied, looking scared and overwhelmed. 

“What else can you remember about it? Any surroundings?”

Nia closed her eyes and furrowed her brows. Lena watched silently. “Abandoned factory? It seems like just a big empty room. There’s a large crate. With a red sickle and hammer stamped on it.” Nia turned her head, as if to look at the other side of Lena’s office, but her eyes were still closed. “There’s just one door. It looks like some sort of ship door? Submarine? Nautical at least. With the number 5309 above it.” Nia rattled off information as Lena took notes. Brainy arrived a few minutes later and they headed downstairs to Lena’s personal lab so she wouldn’t have to explain the collection of people in her office to any gossiping employees. She brought down a few laptops so they could research combinations of Russia, communism, 5309, submarines, and boats.   
Lunch time came and passed. Brainy called J’onn to help with the research. Lena was pretty sure she was the only Luther in the history of universe to work with so many aliens.

Just when Lena was considering drugging Nia to get her to fall asleep so she could have a longer, more straight forward dream, Brainy exclaimed with glee “Eureka!” He explained to the team that a rundown building on Pier 5309 had recently been acquired by a guy with the last name Solkov. 

By the time they were exiting L-Corp, it was dark. As Lena made the motion to join the other three in the car, they all looked at her shaking their heads.

“I’m sorry, Lena. Kara would kill us in anything happened to you,” J’onn explained.

“Well, I’m going to kill YOU if anything happens to her.” Lena opened the door of the sedan and started to get in. 

J’onn’s hand landed on her shoulder. “Please, Lena. You’ve helped us already. We couldn’t have found her without you. But you need to let us do the rest. I promise we will bring her back safe.”

Lena slammed the car door and walked away, trying to hide her tears.

\--

When Lena got back to her apartment, she had no idea what to do with herself. She turned on the news, just in case a breaking story would give her an update. She paced from room to room, tired of hearing about how local scammers were trying to take new home buyer’s money in a complicated money wiring scheme. She thought about whether or not she would have been strong enough to over power the Martian to go help save Kara. And whether or not the assembled team of misfits were even capable of rescuing Kara. She inexplicably found herself with an overwhelming urge to clean. She grabbed the mop and bucket from the closet and started mopping her immaculate floors, still dressed in her work clothes. She wasn’t sure her maid would appreciate her cleaning attempt, but she did not care. It was strangely therapeutic to watching the yarns move across the already sparkling tile, like a jellyfish undulating through the ocean. She had “cleaned” half of her apartment when she heard a knock on her door. Throwing the mop on the ground, she ran over and ripped the door open.

Standing outside was a sheepishly smiling Kara, in jeans and sweat shirt, holding a bag in each hand. Lena threw herself into Kara’s arms. Kara’s arms, encumbered, awkwardly tried to return the hug. Lena reached up to touch Kara’s cheeks to confirm that she was actually here.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, hands roaming Kara’s shoulders and arms, for evidence that she was indeed not hurt.

Kara squatted to set down the bags. “I’m so glad to see you, Lena.” Kara pulled her in for a kiss. Lena melted into Kara’s arms, feeling warmth spread over her body as their lips parted to deepen the kiss. Lena pulled back and giggled as her tongue, roaming into Kara’s mouth encountered something salty. She hadn’t even realized she was crying. Embarrassed, she sniffled to control the watery snot threatening to leak out, and mumbled, “I must look like a mess.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever looked more beautiful,” Kara said staring into Lena’s eyes. “Can I come inside?” Kara asked reaching down to retrieve her bags.

Lena laughed again. She was so engrossed in seeing Kara again, her Kara, that she hadn’t realized they were still standing in the doorway. She grabbed Kara’s hand, leading her inside, and said “Of course. Of course.”

“I brought dinner… I know it’s nothing fancy, but I didn’t want to screw up our date again.” Kara settled the sacks on Lena’s kitchen island. They unloaded the bags of takeout from Lena’s favorite Asian restaurant as Kara told Lena all about her kidnapping. 

“So, there’s a Russian Supergirl clone out there right now? Pretending to be Supergirl?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, the DEO is working on tracking her down. I’m not sure what her end game is, but right now I don’t care. I just want to stay here with you.” Lena smiled to herself as she got silverware out of the drawer. Kara continued, “You know, Nia told me you didn’t give her a hard time when she told you about her powers. And that you already knew I was in trouble by the time she came to talk to you.”

“Yeah. I just knew something wasn’t right about how ‘Supergirl’ was acting. When I ran into you… her… on the street you didn’t seem to know who I was.” Lena explained.

“Supergirl would never forget about you!” Kara was incredulous.

“It’s not just that. I realized that you- Kara and Supergirl- always look at me the same way. But she didn’t. I was so worried about you.” Kara put her hand on top of Lena’s on the counter. “It also made me realize that you are you however you are dressed. And I guess I’ll just have to be okay with the fact that I am dating Supergirl now.”

Kara’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Oh! Is that so?”

“Mmmm. Smug isn’t a great look for you Kara.”

“There have got to be some perks about dating a super. For instance-“ Kara whooshed over to the other side of the island and collected Lena into a bridal carry. “These floors. They look very slippery. Very dangerous.” Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed a few containers of food and a couple of forks off the counter. Kara jumped a few inches off the ground and floated them effortlessly over the floor until they were at the couch.

Lena kept her face flat and said “you are not nearly as impressive as you think you are.”

“Oh? Is that right?” Kara replied with a smirk.

Lena took a deep breath and tried to slow her racing, thumping heart that she knew Kara could hear. Kara leaned over the couch and slowly started lower Lena onto the cushions, before suddenly dropping Lena the last few inches. “Hey!” Lena exclaimed in surprise.

“I mean, if you aren’t impressed….”

Lena took a container of food and chucked it at Kara’s head as hard as she could.

Kara grabbed it at the last second and looked distraught. “Lena! Don’t take it out on the food!” 

They settled on the couch, facing each other, feet intertwined, and passed the containers back and forth between bites. It shouldn’t really feel different than all the other times they had eaten together, but it did. This time when Kara’s foot grazed her leg, she knew it wasn’t by mistake. She relished every time she made Kara laugh, seeing her forehead crinkle when she giggled. As Lena cleared the pile of empty containers from the coffee table, she saw Kara yawn. She still hadn’t gotten the full story of the kidnapping, but she knew Kara was exhausted from the ordeal. For now, they curled up on Lena’s couch with Kara safely nestled in Lena’s arms watching whatever was on the TV. Lena breathed in the scent of Kara’s shampoo and enjoyed the feeling of Kara’s warm, relaxed body pressed firmly against hers. It wasn’t long until she felt Kara’s breathing even out into sleep. She planted a kiss on the top of her head, just because she could. All in all, this was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing Lena’s inner monologue. I was going to write more failed date attempts but my wife said two was already too many. Thanks for reading!


End file.
